cyberassaultfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Mining Guide
'' BURIED SECRETS OF MOTOWN-A COMPLETE GUIDE FOR PROSPECTORS IN THE GREATER MOTOWN AREA'' SEC001: TOOLS: It is important to know what tools to use, and when. Many people think that all they got to do is stick to the type 4 lasers, and they'd be set for bizz, well that's not the case I'm telling you. Let me break it down for you... Cart: The electric cart can be your best friend. It serves you like a faithful dog, and will carry your things for you. The problem is that it does not survive blackouts, so you always need to make sure you clear carts before such an event. What most of you don't realize is that the cart is not accident-proof. I've seen so many of my companions lost everything they got in their carts because they were dumb enough to park the carts in the same locations they were mining in. DON'T DO THAT! Landslides bury carts, fires destroy carts, so park your cart a safe distance away and walk that little bit to insure maximum profit! Type 1 laser: The weakest of the lasers, this is the best for mining low-grade materials such as coal and granite. It also has the lowest accident rating, and is cheap to replace. Tpye 2 laser: Next step up from type 1, this is perfect for grante and silver mining. Accident rating is still low, and you can occasionally find gold using this. Type 3 laser: In my experience, the worst laser. Granted the recovery load gets bigger, but it also has probably the highest accident rating and tends to burn-out often. This laser is nice for coal and jade mining. Type 4 laser: This laser has a high accident rating, but will get you the most profit in dilithium in the Motown area. It is perfect for diamond mining, and doesn't break half as often as the others. Pick: Nothing like hand-labor to set a man's mind free. This is nearly accident free, but the picks tend to break alot. The pick is perfect for coal mining and probably nothing else. P.S: If you're caught within the mines using these items, private-mining or prospecting, expect to be killed on site. SEC002: TURNING PROFIT: So now you know your tools, and you've put in the work, what ya gon do with a handful of different materials? Well, first you need to refine them, look at page003 for the list of results. After refining, you need to find traders and merchants that are willing to buy your goods. Lets take them one at a time shall we? Fossil: Highly valued by the scholars and collectors, these always sell well and can be further refined into even more expensive items. They can be sold in the MTC, and may come in handy when you meet the 'right' person somewhere down the road. Coal: Important to the more barbaric parts of the world, these are often more valuable when dealt out by contract or sold in bulk. A person who has a large stash of these may go quite far. Best options is to look around for contractors who have need of shipments of these. Granite: Valued as building material, these are often sold in bulk or dealt out by contracts. Like coal, it's best to stash a large quantity and then go look for a contractor who will take them off of your hands. Jade: Not very useful except for it's obvious channeling properties, this is used often during ceremonial situations, and is in high demand in the spiritual and mystical circles. The larger the piece, the more profit it will turn, and one can often trade them in at jewelery stores, or deal them out to contractors. Gems: Not much in demand after the many wars have ruined the world's economy. These are only valued by a very particular type of buyer- specifically, a person to specializes in crafting items or imbuing. Gems can be sold in bulk at jewelery stores all over the world, but it's perhaps smarter to hold on to the stash until something bigger comes along for them. Gold: Used to be one of the most valued items before the New World, this material is now no better than just something pretty to look at. Jewelers stores will take them, and some craftsmen as well, but the soft nature of the metal means it is no good for building- thus there's little actual demand for it. Silver: Do to its hardness and obvious energy-disrupting property, this metal is in high demand, and though jewelery stores won't pay much for them, the true profit comes from traders, builders, and craftsmen. A large stash of this can make someone a rich, rich man. Dilithium: Needed for it's power generating ability, this resource is the most needed, and possibly the most valued in the New World. The crystal is used for almost all high-tech constructions, from hand-held lasers to spacecraft engines. Diamond: A woman's best friend, this material is hard, expensive, and ranks as one of the most valued resources in the world today. Used to no more than a decoration on wedding rings, the diamond is now a major conductor found in lasers, psionic focuses, and various tech-blades. The bigger the rock, the higher the value, and almost any jewelery store would purchase these. SEC 003: REFINERY CHART: Gray rock = diamond. Yellow clay = gold. Raw silver = silver dollar. Fossil = fuel. Granite = granite chips. Green rock = jade. Dilithium = crystal. Petroleum = gasoline.